The present disclosure relates to a spindle motor and an apparatus for inhibiting oil leakage in the spindle motor.
A spindle motor performs the function of rotating a disk to enable an optical pickup which linearly reciprocates in an optical disk drive (ODD) to read data recorded on the disk.
A turn table on which an optical disk is accommodated and metal bearings impregnated with oil for lubricating a rotation shaft are largely used in the spindle motor, where a high lubricating performance of bearings is required in association with a trend calling for a high speed of an optical apparatus, and a shaft trembling of a rotation shaft or a run-out caused by a gap between the rotation shaft and the bearing or wear-out of the bearing must be reduced to a minimum in order to cope with DVD having a narrow track width and blue ray disk. Furthermore, a spindle motor having a structure that is capable of inhibiting an erroneous operation of an optical apparatus caused by oil leakage is also required.